Irei Ao Seu Encontro
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Otoya está preocupado. Odeia o fato de não saber de nada e sentir Tokiya longe de si.


UtaPri e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Na falta de um título, peguei do primeiro encerramento de Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi - Ashita Boku Wa Kimi Ni Ai Ni Yuku, ok? Ok. Nada mais justo, a música ajudou o parto dessa fanfic a ser feito.  
>TokiyaOtoya. Yaoi, BL, slash, etc etc. Não gosta, não leia.

Boa leitura!

**Irei ao seu encontro**

Aquele silêncio era irritante.

Normalmente, Otoya mantinha-se falante e animado, mesmo que na maioria das vezes seu colega de quarto não respondesse. Não, não era necessário tanto: desde que soubesse que ele estava ali, tudo bem. Mas, devido à situação atual, a preocupação em si era crescente.

Quando ia dormir, Tokiya não estava lá. Quando acordava, também não. Além disso, ele andava com uma expressão cansada e talvez estivesse mais magro – o ruivo não sabia falar com certeza esse ponto.

Apesar do sono, essa noite resolveu esperá-lo, mas nem os inúmeros mangás ou o violão estavam conseguindo distraí-lo. O aspirante a ídolo acabou apenas sentado na própria cama, encarando ora a porta, ora o lugar de Ichinose. Tudo estava tão quieto que podia jurar estar ouvindo o visor do relógio digital mudando os minutos – por mais que o sensato fosse concluir que era o sono lhe pregando peças.

Deslizou as mãos pelos fios arrepiados, ficando de pé e começando a andar pelo quarto como se isso fosse diminuir sua ansiedade, o que não deu muito certo e acabou levando Ittoki a se sentar sobre a beirada da cama em que definitivamente não deveria nem pensar em encostar. Ficou com os orbes escarlates presos no nada por um período considerável de tempo – que na verdade não passara de um minuto – antes de deixar o corpo pender para se deitar de lado no colchão.

- Hmm. Parece mais macio...

Comentou para si mesmo, achando estranho sua voz ressoar após tanto tempo em silêncio. Já passava da meia noite e nada...

- Ele não deve voltar hoje.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos, sentindo os músculos pesarem. Não negava que estava cansado e, uma vez deitado, a ideia de dormir era realmente atrativa, mesmo que não estivesse na cama que deveria. O cheiro do travesseiro de Tokiya era um pouco engraçado: shampoo de baunilha e livros novos. Engraçado, mas a cara dele. Acabou começando a cochilar ali mesmo, abraçando o travesseiro do maior junto a si.

A porta se abriu silenciosamente e os olhos azuis profundos logo se fixaram naquela cena. Otoya na sua cama, agarrado ao_ seu_ travesseiro. E aparentemente dormindo. Ótimo.

Juntou as pálpebras pacientemente, fechando a porta atrás de si, levando o dedo indicador e médio até testa, massageando-a. Tokiya não se importava de dormir na cama do ruivo – estava tão cansado que não ligava para isso -, se não fossem os mangás espalhados. Particularmente, não gostava quando mexiam nas suas coisas, então não faria isso com as de Ittoki, mesmo que ele estivesse ocupando o espaço que não devia.

- Otoya, acorde.

Disse, aproximando-se da cama e balançando o menor que se levantou sobressaltado. Acabou batendo a testa na do outro, soltando uma exclamação e levando as mãos até a mesma, rolando de um lado para o outro.

- Ai, ai, ai... Tokiya? – Levantou-se em um pulo, agarrando o travesseiro. – Ah, me desculpe, é que... macio e...

Dando-se conta que ainda segurava o travesseiro, jogou-o no colchão de Ichinose, rindo sem graça e coçando a nuca.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Não ligava e nem estava com ânimo para discutir com o colega de quarto, simplesmente ajeitando mais ou menos a cama para se sentar e retirar os sapatos, tendo a intenção de dormir logo depois.

- Anh... Está com fome? – Arriscou o menor. – Vou preparar algo, tudo bem?

Não é como se fosse esperar resposta, pegando um sanduíche natural que tinha comprado na loja de conveniência e servindo suco em um copo, levando até o colega. Tokiya franziu o cenho, pronto para recusar quando sentiu o estômago doer de fome, acabando por fechar a boca antes de emitir algum ruído de reclamação.

-... Obrigado.

Agora o ruivo estava bem acordado. Fez que "sim" com a cabeça e se agachou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos espalmadas, fitando o maior. Até para comer ele parecia ter uma técnica! Era um pouco elegante.

- Ei, Tokiya... O que é seu trabalho? Você chega tarde e sai cedo. Eu estou preo... – cortou a própria fala, corrigindo-a. – Todos estão preocupados.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, os quais Ittoki suportou bem para o maior terminar de comer com calma.

- Não é necessário – respondeu categoricamente, fechando os olhos como se desse o assunto por encerrado, pegando o copo com suco. – Não irei prejudicar ninguém.

Otoya franziu o cenho.

- Do que está falando? É em relação a sua saúde! Quero poder te ajudar... – Exaltou-se, ficando de pé e inclinando-se na direção do outro, segurando-lhe os ombros. – Me diga, Tokiya!

Sem que percebesse, acabou balançando-o um pouco forte demais, fazendo- largar o copo, o qual foi ao chão. Os olhos de ambos voltaram-se para a bagunça e só então o ruivo libertou o estudante da classe S do aperto.

- Eu limpo, não se preocupe.

Murmurou, envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça e indo buscar um pano. Tinha anseios de poder ajudar Ichinose em algo, porém, tratando-o daquele modo, não demonstrava isso. Aproximou-se mais uma vez do maior, mas se abaixando para secar o chão aos pés dele.

Tokiya não falou nada, arrastando-se para trás e se encostando à parede para que não atrapalhasse o menor naquela tarefa. Tinha, sim, se assustado com aquela reação de Otoya, todavia também não fazia menor questão de comentar, evitando conversas difíceis ou incomodas.

Mas Ittoki não era assim. Precisava de uma mostra de que estava tudo bem, só que a coragem para perguntar lhe faltava. Uma coisa era certa: não aguentaria voltar a ouvir somente o relógio e as batidas do próprio coração impulsionando o sangue.

- Então, Tokiya, haha... Já provou aquela nova marca de chá? É muito boa!

Estapeou-se mentalmente. Não sabia o que falar e começou simplesmente a externar a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. Coisas bobas e triviais. Erguendo os olhos rubros para o maior – hesitante, com medo de irritá-lo -, ficou surpreso ao se dar conta de que ele acabou dormindo naquele meio tempo, o corpo deitado de lado sobre o colchão. Deixou o pano onde estava, movendo-se para ficar na altura da cabeça do mais velho. Chegou a sentir as bochechas ficarem mornas, porém, ainda sim, elevou uma das mãos e pousou sobre a testa dele, afastando os fios cor de noite.

Dormindo, Tokiya parecia em paz. Debruçou-se no espaço livre, ficando a observá-lo, tentando decifrar os traços faciais, buscando descobrir algo sobre o rapaz. A verdade era que não sabia nada sobre Ichinose, o que era frustrante e decepcionante. Acabou adormecendo com a ideia de querer ajudá-lo reforçada por aquela expressão calma com que era presenteado.

Quatro e meia da manhã o celular começou a vibrar no bolso do mais velho, mas, antes que pudesse apitar, Tokiya o pegou e desativou o despertador. Este estranhou ver Otoya próximo a cabeceira de sua cama e pensou em acordá-lo e mandá-lo dormir no colchão, porém acabou optando por não interromper o sono do ruivo. Pelo sorriso que ele tinha no rosto, parecia sonhar com algo bom.

Ficou com um pouco de inveja, não se lembrava da última vez que sonhara.

Ergueu-se com cuidado para não mover demasiadamente o colchão, deixando um pouco de água fervendo enquanto ia realizar o ritual matinal de sempre. Mesmo sem querer, Otoya acabou acordando, coçando os olhos e bocejando, franzindo o cenho ao ver algo no fogão. Ficou de pé com alguma dificuldade. Não deveria ter dormido sentado e muito menos naquela posição: suas costas doíam.

- Tokiya?

Chamou ao não vê-lo na cama, encarando-o quando saiu do banheiro.

- Onde vai, Tokiya? Está tarde! Ou cedo, anh...

- Trabalhar.

O maior respondeu com calma, apagando o fogo, mas, antes que pegasse o recipiente com água, Ittoki o virou para si.

- Está maluco? Você quase não dormiu...! Precisa descansar!

-... Não é da sua conta, Otoya.

Afastou a mão do mais novo de si, todavia, este não desistiu, abraçando-o com força.

- Não! Se não quer me falar o que é, eu não vou te deixar ir!

Meio egoísta? Totalmente.

Já não se importava com isso.

Ichinose suspirou pacientemente, embora sem vontade de resistir àquele aperto. Parecia estranho, o corpo do ruivo não se encaixava bem com o seu, porém ainda tinha a impressão de estar completamente certo. Estranhamente certo. O que era insano, Otoya era um... garoto. Devia ser o sono fazendo seu raciocínio ficar lento.

- Tudo bem – deu-se por vencido. – Vou ficar.

Sentiu o menor apertando-lhe o corpo.

- Otoya... Já disse que não vou agora.

- Eu... desculpe não conseguir fazer nada.

O ruivo suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. Tokiya esboçou um pequeno sorriso, pousando uma das mãos no topo da cabeça do menor. Escorregou-a pelos fios avermelhados e acabou retribuindo fracamente o abraço, um pouco feliz pela preocupação.

- Obrigado...

Murmurou, fechando os olhos e deixando-se acolher, sem resistir quando o menor começou a caminhar. Os pés de ambos, mesmo que não percebessem, encaminharam-se mais uma vez à cama de Ichinose que, batendo a parte de trás dos joelhos contra o móvel, acabou caindo sobre o colchão com o estudante da classe A sobre si.

Apenas ficaram quietos. Um escondendo o rosto de vergonha e o outro observando o teto.

Otoya segurava os ombros do maior, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas com o esforço empregado na tarefa, como se com medo de largá-lo e ele ir embora. Era um pensamento infantil, o ruivo sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar, mesmo sabendo que o mais velho sempre retornaria.

Tokiya ficou a deslizar as pontas dos dedos distraidamente sobre as costas do menor, seguindo a linha da coluna, arranhando de leve o tecido para tentar afastar as preocupações de sua cabeça e também querendo dizer para o outro que estaria ali e não iria a lugar algum – ao menos por enquanto. Não podia fazer promessas extensas, sabia que iria quebrá-las, porém faria um pouco de companhia ao ruivo. Andava muito ausente. Será que ele se sentia só?

Não, não. Ittoki tinha muitos amigos. _"Não seria a minha ausência que o faria se sentir assim"_, pensou o mais velho, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça contra os cabelos vermelhos. Poderia ser apenas imaginação, mas Tokiya sentia um cheiro relaxante, que lembrava grama recém-cortada e um aroma mais forte, cítrico, ainda sim suave e ligeiramente doce, de laranjeiras.

Juntando as pálpebras, podia mentalizar perfeitamente um campo verdejante e quase sentia a brisa refrescando-lhe o corpo, fazendo com que, sem perceber, suspirasse. Ichinose afundou os dedos no emaranhado vermelho, respirando fundo para sentir mais daquele perfume tranquilizador.

Otoya não ligava muito para o abraço – afinal, ele quem foi para cima do maior – e não reclamava das carícias, pois eram relaxantes. Só ficava incomodado com uma coisa: estava ficando constrangedor o modo como a ponta do nariz de Tokiya roçava na curva de seu pescoço, a respiração batendo contra sua pele, causando-lhe um arrepio. Podia sentir o calor das bochechas aumentando e pensou em pedir para ele parar, mas assim que afastou um pouco a face e abriu a boca, se conteve. As feições normalmente fechadas pareciam... em paz. Acabou apenas se ajeitando contra o corpo dele, fechando os olhos e tentando pensar em outra coisa. Algo que pudesse fazer seu coração desacelerar.

Uma melodia bem conhecida de Tokiya começou a ser cantarolada.

- _Amazing grace, oh how sweet the sound..._

O mais velho elevou as pálpebras, demorando alguns segundos para que a visão entrasse em foco. Volveu os orbes na direção do menor, não conseguindo evitar abrir um meio sorriso.

- Não sabia que você conhecia esta música.

- Hm? – Parou a canção, apoiando-se em um dos braços e erguendo o corpo para retribuir o olhar. – Ah, eu me lembro vagamente da minha mãe cantando.

- Você canta bem.

Otoya fechou os olhos e sorriu amenamente, embora ligeiramente constrangido – e feliz – pelo elogio inesperado; sorriso que perdurou até ter a face tocada e acariciada pelo mais velho. Mirou-o, surpreso, mas mal teve tempo para reagir. Sem maiores explicações, Tokiya se ergueu o suficiente para puxar o rosto do outro e selar os lábios. Não tinha um motivo especial. Só pareceu tentador beijar o dono daquela voz.

O ruivo tinha algo cativante, mesmo não tendo uma técnica perfeita. Era como se, através da música, ele pudesse transmitir seus sentimentos – e o pior era que o maior realmente os compreendeu, mesmo com tão poucos versos. Agradecia a preocupação, mas não queria preocupá-lo, então, com esse misto de sentimentos, acabou roçando os lábios. A maior surpresa foi quando, em vez de repeli-lo, Otoya segurou com força sua camisa, puxando-o para intensificar o contato, mesmo que de modo meio desajeitado. Era como se quisesse dizer "fique aqui".

Tokiya levou uma das mãos à nuca do menor, tocando-a firmemente, dando um meio giro para colocá-lo abaixo de si sem quebrar o beijo, deixando que as línguas se enlaçassem. Afastaram-se quando o ar faltou, o mais velho fitando o rosto discretamente ruborizado do colega de quarto, encarando-o com seriedade.

- Não vou a lugar algum, Otoya – murmurou. – Não agora...

O ruivo assentiu, porém não pareceu muito certo disso. Puxou o maior pelas roupas, fazendo com que ele deitasse ao seu lado, aproximando o corpo do dele e abaixando a cabeça para esconder o olhar.

- Então... fique.

O mais velho concordou com a cabeça, envolvendo o corpo do colega de quarto em um meio abraço. Este, sentindo de modo mais concentrado aquele cheiro engraçado de livros com baunilha, acabou ficando mais confortado, não demorando muito a cair no sono.

Porém, ao acordar algumas horas mais tarde, só se viu agarrado ao lençol. Otoya suspirou com desânimo, forçando-se a levantar para cumprir as tarefas diárias enquanto resmungava algo como "mentiroso", só então se dando conta de que havia um bilhete junto com seu celular sobre a cabeceira da cama. Com uma caligrafia elegante, duas pequenas palavras que o fizeram enrubescer:

"_Estou saindo"_.


End file.
